¡Un dragón se ha comido mis deberes!
by RookieWriter.SHO
Summary: Propositos para mi primer año en Hogwarts: 1-Maldecir/asesinar a Malfoy. 2-Pasar todas mis asignaturas incluyendo pociones (Ni en sueños) 3-Ganar la copa de la casa. 4-Maldecir/asesinar a Snape. 5-Salvar la piedra filosofal. 6-Seguir con vida para el siguiente curso...
1. Capitulo 1

Me recosté en el asiento del tren soltando un bostezo. Malditos cambios de hora…Esto es lo que pasa cuando te mueves desde Chicago a Inglaterra en un momento. Por lo menos iba a ir a Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia que conozco. ¡Mi primer año y estaba entusiasmada! Por dentro, claro. Por fuera quería dormir. De repente, la puerta fue abierta por un prefecto.

-Deberías ponerte tu uniforme. Estamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts.- Me informó.

-¡Por fin!- Dije relajándome.-Ha tardado milenios.

Me puse mi uniforme, más o menos. Para seros sincera no tengo la menor idea de cómo se pone una corbata. Así que fui con ella deshecha. Si la gente me miraba raro: Me da igual. Salté del tren al andén y busque a las personas de mi edad para saber hacia dónde tenía que ir. Gracias a Dios Hagrid estaba conduciendo a los novatos. Era un hombre difícil de ignorar; era enormemente alto. Lo conocí en el Callejón Diagon cuando estaba comprando los libros. Como soy tan canija y no podía alcanzar uno de ellos, él lo recogió para mí. Sin duda era amable.

-Hola, Hagrid, ¿Cómo te va?-le saludé.

-¡Ah, Alex! Me va bien, gracias. Date prisa y sube al barco o te dejare aquí.- Bromeó y me apresuré a subir.

Una vez dentro de la barca de madera miré al alrededor. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Dónde estaban los remos? Resulta que no hacían falta porque las barcas se movían por su cuenta. Aquí detecté unos cuantos problemas. Uno: No lo sabía. Dos: Me sorprendí. Tres: Me caí de la barca al lago de cabeza. Destacaré que estamos en Septiembre.

**-¡FRIO! ¡MALDITA SEA, DUELE!-**Grité y algunos alumnos rieron a mi costa.

Afortunadamente alguien que paso con su barca me recogió. Es fácil; peso lo mismo que una pluma. Estaba tiritando y solté un estornudo.

-G-gracias…-Tartamudeé.

-Sin problema. ¿Te encuentras bien?- El chico me preguntó.

-Si no pesco un resfriado-estornudé de nuevo-sobreviviré.

-Soy Seamus Finnegan.-se presentó tendiendo una mano.

-A-Alex Kane a tu servicio.

-Deberías comprobar tus bolsillos en caso de que pudieras haber perdido algo. Quizás perdieras tu varita.-Seamus me sugirió.

-Lo dudo. Mira.-Le dije ensañándole mi muñeca derecha. –La tengo atada con una cuerda para no perderla.

-¡Que guay! Iras a Ravenclaw seguro. Es una idea muy buena.-Me dijo.-Y gran varita por cierto.

-Gracias. Pino, veintiséis centímetros, núcleo de unicornio negro y bañado en plata. Lo malo es que esta maldita así que con mi suerte iré a Slytherin.

-Lo dudo. ¿Por qué sería tan malo que estuvieras en Slytherin de todas formas?-Seamus cuestionó.

-Con mucha suerte, mi tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-abuelo tenía un poco de sangre mágica. El resto muggles. El apellido Kane se hizo popular por eso.

-Si te ponen en Slytherin, llevaré flores a tu tumba cada semana.-Me juró poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Vaya, gracias por tu consideración.-Murmuré de forma sarcástica y él rió.

Después de unos minutos la escuela apareció. ¡Era el castillo más enorme que haya visto! Todos teníamos caras de pura admiración en nuestras caras. Entramos en el castillo y subimos por unas escaleras donde al final había una mujer mayor con sombrero de bruja esperándonos.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. En unos momentos estaréis con vuestros compañeros. Pero primero seréis divididos en vuestras respectivas casas: Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. En el tiempo que estéis aquí vuestra casa será como vuestra familia. Vuestros triunfos os otorgarán puntos y vuestras faltas os quitarán puntos. También el no llevar el uniforme de forma apropiada te costará puntos, señorita Kane.-Dijo mirándome directamente.

-Esto…Me caí de la barca.

La profesora suspiró y agitó su varita. En un instante estaba seca de los pies a la cabeza y mi corbata estaba perfectamente. Asentí en agradecimiento y continuó con su explicación.

-Como iba diciendo, al final del año la casa con más puntos es galardonada con la copa de la casa.

-¡TREVOR!-un chico gordito exclamó.

Entonces me percaté del sapo gordo en los escalones. ¡¿Ha estado ahí todo el tiempo?! El chico lo recogió y volvió con el grupo sintiéndose afortunado de que la profesora no dijera nada.

-La ceremonia de selección comenzará en un momento.- Con esto último desapareció por la puerta dejándonos solos.

-Bueno, mirad eso. Alguien ha dejado a un chucho entrar en el colegio.-Una voz extremadamente arrogante dijo a mis espaldas.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?!-Gruñí en voz baja de forma amenazante.

-¡Oh, Crabbe, Goyle, tengo miedo!-El idiota habló a sus matones con cara de gorilas.

-¡Seamus, sujétame porque voy a matarlo!-Avisé a mi nuevo amigo subiéndome las mangas del uniforme y el hizo lo que le pedí.

-Te reto a que me pongas un solo dedo encima. Imagina cuando mi padre se entere de un Kane entrando a Hogwarts.

-¡Oh, cierra el pico, niño de papa! ¿Y qué puñetas te pasa en el pelo? ¿Te caíste a un caldero de tiza cuando todavía eras un mocoso mimado?-A este comentario varios alumnos rieron y él se puso rojo, si fue de furia o vergüenza, no lo sé.

-¡Soy rubio platino!-Respondió _(Si, seguro…)-¡¿_Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!

-Léeme los labios: ¡Metete una Nimbus por el…!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Escuché una voz autoritaria detrás de mí.

-Nada en absoluto, Profesora Mc Gonagall.-el idiota respondió con una sonrisa falsa de buen chico.

Seamus me soltó y me arreglé mi uniforme mientras fulminaba con la mirada a ese bastardo. La Profesora Mc Gonagall me envió una mirada de aviso. Lo mejor será no meterse en problemas en el primer día. Por fin entramos al gran comedor y me quedé boquiabierta. El cielo nocturno podía verse desde el techo, las velas iluminaban por encima de las cabezas de los cientos de alumnos que…nos miraban fijamente poniéndonos nerviosos.

-Alex, ten controladas las salidas cuando digan tu nombre en alto.-Seamus me avisó haciendo señas hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-Si…No hay que dar tiempo a que enciendan las antorchas y afilen las herramientas…

Finalmente llegamos al final del gran comedor y la Profesora Mc Gonagall desenrolló un pergamino.

-Ahora, antes de comenzar, el Profesor Dumbledore querría decir unas palabras.

En resumen: Si vas al bosque a las afueras del colegio sufrirás una muerte terriblemente dolorosa y si vuelves, Filch estará encantado de despellejarte vivo. Parecía un tío guay.

-Cuando diga vuestro nombre os sentareis en el taburete, os pondré el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza y series ubicados en vuestras casas.-Explicó.-Hermione Granger.

La chica se sentó en el taburete y la profesora le puso el sombrero. El sombrero era demasiado grande y estaba un tanto ridícula, pero todos íbamos a tener ese problema; somos niños después de todo.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

_(¡Diablos, esa cosa puede hablar!)_ Los estudiantes aplaudieron y caminó felizmente a su mesa.

-Alexis Kane.

En lugar del determinado paso adelante que quería dar trague saliva. Miré a Seamus y levantó el pulgar para animarme. Me senté en el taburete y me colocaron el sombrero sobre la cabeza y no pude ver nada. Escuche una voz murmurando dentro de mi cabeza.

-Difícil…Que mezcla tan particular eres…

-Gracias, señor sombrero, me lo dicen mucho.-Dije sarcásticamente y se rio.

-No quería decirlo en ese sentido. Me refería a tus cualidades: Astucia, insistencia, un corazón amable cubierto por ambición, valentía y lealtad. Quizás en Sly-

-¡¿Quieres que me maten?! ¡No me metas ahí!-protesté.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Expulsé todo el aire de mis pulmones cuando el sombrero fue levantado y vi las caras del resto de estudiantes. Tres de las casas estaban aplaudiendo y la otra planeaba mi muerte. Perfecto. Fui hasta mi mesa y me senté junto a Hermione.

-Draco Malfoy.

Ahogue la risa tapándome la boca. De verdad, ¿Quien llama así a su hijo? Pero fue mejor todavía porque era el chico de antes. Fue enviado a Slytherin.

-Esa cabeza de tiza suya ni si quiera a tocado el sombrero.-Murmuré.

-¿Cabeza de tiza? Esa es buena.-Un pelirrojo sonrió. –Soy George y este es mi hermano Fred.

_(Oh, oh…Son esos gemelos que vi antes de subir al tren. Tengo la sensación de que van a causarme problemas. ¡Lo mejor será encontrar la pista para diferéncialo antes de que me confundan con eso después!)_

_-_Alex Kane, a vuestro servicio.-Me presenté.

-Harry Potter.

Entonces todo quedo en silencio sepulcral. Estaba confundida al principio cuando por fin lo entendí. Era ESE Harry Potter…

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Toda la mesa se levantó para darle la bienvenida a Harry. No, no lo queríamos en la casa. No, nadie dijo: ¡A mis brazos hermano! O algo similar. Nos daba lo mismo. Cuando la selección finalizó la Profesora Mc Gonagall pidió un minuto de atención. El Profesor Dumbledore se levanto para hablar.

-Que comience la fiesta.

Y comida apareció de la nada en cada mesa. Pude escuchar mi estomago rugiendo con ansias. Fui a coger una alita de pollo pero alguien cogió la misa a la vez. Miré arriba y vi a un chico pelirrojo. Era Ron Weasley. El parecido con Fred, George y Percy, el prefecto, revelaba que obviamente eran hermanos.

-De acuerdo, te la puedes quedar. Pero a la próxima te corto la mano.-Bromeé.

-Gracias.

Seguimos con el banquete y empecé a hacer nuevos amigos: Los hermanos Weasley, Hermione, Harry, Seamus y el chico gordito de antes; Neville. Todos congeniamos muy bien. Entonces en medio de la cena, cuando Ron fue a por su tercera ración de pollo, una cabeza translúcida apareció en medio de la pila de comida sorprendiéndonos.

-¡Hola!-Nos saludo.- ¿Cómo estáis? ¡Bienvenidos a Gryffindor!

-¡Wow! ¡Genial!- Dije asombrada cuando fantasmas comenzaron a salir de todas partes.

-Ey, yo te conozco… ¡Eres Nick casi decapitado!-Ron le dijo al fantasma.

-Prefiero Sir Nicholas, si no te importa.-Le corrigió.

-¿Casi decapitado? ¿Cómo puede ser casi decapitado?-Hermione preguntó.

-Esto.

Nick aferró su pelo y tiró hacia un lado. Su cabeza colgó de su hombro con solo una tira de carne conectándolo a su cuello. Sir Nicholas puso la cabeza en sus sito y flotó a otra parte.

-No quería tomar postre de todas formas.-Comenté empujando mi plato hacia delante.

Tras esa impresionante cena tuvimos que seguir a los prefectos a nuestra sala común. Para alcanzara teníamos que subir por unas escaleras un tanto engañosas. Con el paso de los años podría acostumbrarme a ellas, pero era mi primera experiencia. No me juzguéis.

**-¡OUCH! ¡OW! D'OH! AGH! **

-¡Alex! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-Hermione me preguntó desde arriba preocupada.

-Malditas escaleras…


	2. Capitulo 2

Harry y Seamus fueron lo suficientemente caballerosos para recogerme desde el final de la escalera.

-¡Estoy bien, gente! Es solamente un hueso roto y hemorragias internas. ¡Nada importante!

Percy continuó guiándonos a través de los pasillos de piedra hasta llegar al retrato de una mujer. La pintura, como el resto, cobró vida.

-¿Contraseña?- Nos preguntó.

-Caput Draconis.-Perci contestó.

La mujer asintió y el cuadro se hizo a un lado para descubrir una puerta. Percy nos metió prisa y entramos dentro. Nuestra sala común tenía una chimenea con sofás, sillas, tapices…todo en rojo y dorado.

-¡Reuniros todos aquí!- Percy nos llamó. –Bienvenidos a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Nos dijo donde estaban nuestros dormitorios. Al subir unas escaleras: Los chicos a la izquierda y las chicas a la derecha. Entré en mi dormitorio junto con otras tres chicas incluyendo a Hermione. En cuanto vi mis cosas al lado de una cama mi mente solo se centró en una cosa: Dormir.

-¡Buenas noches!-dije antes de lanzarme a la cama y ponerme a dormir tres segundos después.

Pensad que crucé un puñetero océano para venir hasta aquí. Los horarios son distintos y tenía un sueño impresionante. A la mañana siguiente me desperté un tanto aturdida.

-¿Qué hora es-¡Wah!

-Alex, ¿Qué pasa?-Hermione preguntó aun dormida desde su cama.

-¡Ni una palabra o te maldigo!- Le avisé desde el suelo.

Qué forma más estupenda de despertarse. Caerse de la cama promete un día genial. Ambas nos encaminamos juntas al Gran Comedor.

-De verdad, Alex, deberías ir con más cuidado. ¡Te caes del suelo sin moverte!- Me dijo.

-¡No es culpa mía! Es la varita maldita que tengo. Ollivander me conto que el primer propietario fue asesinado por un hombre lobo, al segundo el hechizo le rebotó y lo mato, el tercero; una banshee… ¡Y la lista sigue! ¡Estoy condenada a sufrir mala suerte por el resto de mi vida!

-¿Has tenido mala suerte desde que compraste la varita?-Me preguntó.

-También lo era desde antes…-Murmuré.

-Alex, no tienes remedio.- Dijo sinceramente y agaché la cabeza rindiéndome.

Tras un desayuno genial tuvimos nuestra primera clase de transformaciones con la profesora Mc Gonagall. Era bastante raro que ni Harry ni Ron aparecieran en el aula.

-¿Por qué llegan tan tarde?- Susurré a Hermione pero ella solo me chistó y me hizo señas para que siguiera escribiendo.

Mc Gonagall nos pidió que hiciéramos un ensayo por lo que la clase estaba en silencio total. Me decepcionó bastante. Yo quería aprender cómo convertir a Malfoy en una rata lo más pronto posible. Diez minutos más tarde desde que la clase comenzó Ron y Harry aparecieron por la puerta. No sabían que Mc Gonagall era una animaga, una persona que podía transformarse en animal a voluntad, así que me aguanté la risa al ver sus caras cuando el gato en el escritorio se convirtió en nuestra jefa de la casa.

-¡Eso ha sido alucinante!-Ron le alagó.

-Gracias señor Weasley. ¿Quizás sería conveniente transformar al señor Potter y a usted en relojes de bolsillo? De esa forma al menos uno de vosotros seria puntual.-Les reprochó.

-Nos perdimos.-Harry puso como excusa.

-¿Entonces en un mapa? Espero que seáis capaces de encontrar vuestros asientos.

Ron y Harry se sentaron avergonzados y les lancé una bola de papel mientras la profesora no miraba para llamar su atención.

-Buena primera impresión.-les susurré levantando el pulgar con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Cállate.-Ron me contestó molesto.

Hermione me dio un codazo en el costado y me dijo por enésima vez que continuara escribiendo. Bufé y seguí trabajando. Al final de la clase me dolía la muñeca. Para ir a la siguiente clase caminé con Seamus.

-Si nos ponen por equipos, ¿te gustaría trabajar conmigo y con Dean?-Seamus me propuso.

-¡Claro! ¿Quién es nuestro profesor, por cierto?

-El profesor Snape.-Mi amigo palideció.

-Estamos muertos.

El profesor Snape era el jefe de la casa Slytherin y era famoso por su favoritismo hacia los estudiantes de su propia casa…Y su odio mortal contra los de Gryffindor. En cuanto nos sentamos en el pupitre empecé a aburrirme. Pronto me fui a mi propio universo. Y cuando el profesor entró en la habitación y se puso a divagar sobre embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria o algo así perdí el hilo. Y cuando se dedicó a preguntar a Harry estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo intentando no dormir.

-¡Señorita Kane!-De repente me llamó y me senté derecha del susto.

-¡¿SI?!-Pregunté con el corazón latiéndome a cien. _(¡Seguro que me va a quitar puntos por casi dormirme!)_

-Dígame los efectos del Veritaserum.-Ordenó.

-Emm…

-Incorrecto. No es ``Emm´´ como tú has dicho. Los efectos de esta poción provocan que aquel que la haya consumido decir únicamente la verdad. Si vuelvo a atraparte intentando dormir en mi asignatura hare que limpies todo el aula sin magia. También le resto diez puntos a Gryffindor; cinco por el señor Potter y cinco por la señorita Kane.-Snape dijo eso ultimo en una voz baja escalofriante. -¿Por qué los demás no estáis tomando apuntes?-Preguntó a los demás que se dispusieron a sacar trozos de pergamino a toda prisa.

El profesor Snape se alejó hacia su escritorio y solté el aire que tenía guardado. Alguien me tiró una bola de papel. Alcé la vista para encontrarme con Ron.

-Buena primera impresión.-Dijo sonriendo.

Deje escapar un gruñido. Seamus y Dean se susurraron algo el uno al otro y rieron en voz baja. Les lancé una mirada fulminante y se callaron. Malfoy y sus matones también rieron. Juro que algún día tendré mi venganza en ese purasangre.

-¡Quiero quemar la sala de Slytherin con todos sus miembros dentro incluyendo al jefe!-Proclame en nuestra hora de estudio.

-Si quieres te ayudamos.-George se ofreció.

-Si, unas cuantas bromas a los de Slytherin estaría bien. Como en los viejos tiempos.-Fred sonrió con aire soñador.

-¿Qué hicisteis?-Les pregunté con interés.

-Cambiamos el color de su pelo por rojo y dorado. ¡Durante tres días!-ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Naah…Yo busco algo más…explosivo.- Empecé a pensar en ideas.

**¡BOOM!**

Me giré para ver a Seamus con su cara cubierta en ceniza. Estaba intentando convertir el agua en ron; ¡¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?!

-Ahí tienes tu explosión.-Los gemelos señalaron a la vez.

De pronto sonidos extraños recorrieron el gran comedor. Lechuzas comenzaron a llegar de todos lados llevando paquetes, revistas y periódicos a sus propietarios. Mire hacia arriba preparándome para atrapar a mi compañero emplumado.

-¡¿Eso es un halcón!?

-¡Como mola!

-¡Hacker, por aquí!-Le hice señas.

Mi halcón vino y se posó sobre mi brazo. Me intento picotear la oreja y froto su cabeza contra mi cuello.

-Que sí, que si…yo también te quiero.-Murmuré y el pájaro siguió a lo suyo.-Bicho, para ya. Hueles a rata muerta.

-¿Por qué usas un halcón y no una lechuza o un búho?-Ron inquirió.

-Fue un regalo de mi prima Australiana Dani. Mola, ¿verdad?

Recogí el periódico atado a su garra y lo dejé en la mesa al lado de mis apuntes.

-¡Ey chicos, mirad! ¡Neville ha recibido una recordadora!

Me fije en que Neville sujetaba una pequeña bola de cristal con humo en su interior.

-He leído sobre ellas. Si el humo se vuelve rojo significa que has olvidado algo.-Hermione nos contó y mientras lo decía el humo se puso rojo.

-Lo malo es que no recuerdo lo que he olvidado.-Neville suspiró.

_(Que lastima de chico…)_ Me percate él como Malfoy miraba la recordadora con una sonrisa malvada. No me gusto nada por lo que decidí asustarlo un poco.

-Ey, fijaros en esto.-Susurre a mis amigos.-Hacker, tu objetivo es el cabeza tiza. Ve por él.

El halcón ascendió en el aire y viro varias veces. Cuando localizó el objetico se lanzo en picado hacia él. Malfoy pegó un grito y se agachó. Hacker fue a por una segunda ronda e hizo lo mismo. El estúpido purasangre termino escondiéndose bajo la mesa. Los Gryffindor se hartaron de reír y los más cercanos a mi me dieron la mano. Alex: 1. Malfoy: 0.

-¡Buenas tardes clase!

-Buenas tardes señora Hooch.

-Bienvenidos a vuestra primera lección de vuelo. Que todo el mundo se coloque en el lado izquierdo de la escoba.

Estábamos en un patio dentro del castillo y todos teníamos escobas. Eran bastante normales; ni muy rápidas ni muy molonas. Éramos demasiado jóvenes todavía para tener escoba propia. Seria al año siguiente cuando pudiéramos tener permiso para jugar al Quiditch. Cuando todos estábamos listos continuó explicando.

-Colocad la mano sobre vuestra escoba y decid: arriba.

-¡Arriba!-Harry llamó y su escoba subió hasta su mano al primer intento. _(Impresionante…)_

-¡Arriba!-Ron hizo lo mismo y el palo le golpeo en toda la cara.

-¡Buen trabajo, Weasley!- solté una carcajada.- ¡Arriba!

**¡WHAM!**

``Golpe tremendo, maldición…´´

Finalmente todos sostuvimos nuestras escobas en la mano.

-Ahora que tenéis aferradas vuestras escobas quiero que os montéis en ellas. Cuando suene el silbato todos daréis un fuerte golpe en el suelo, mantener la escoba en el aire, inclinaros hacia delante ligeramente y volver al suelo.-Nos explicó.-Cuando suene el silbato. Tres, dos, uno…

Sonó el silbato. Estuve a punto de golpear el suelo pero vi a Neville alzarse en el aire demasiado alto.

-¿Que estas hacienda? ¡Bájate!-Le advertí.

-¡No puedo!-Exclamó.

Perdió el control y salió volando mientras gritaba de miedo. Apreté los dientes. Me monté de nuevo en la escoba pero Hermione me bajó.

-¡Alex, no! ¡Te podrías hacer daño!

-¡Y Neville también si no hacemos nada-**AGACHATE!-**La empujé al suelo cuando él paso por encima de nosotros.

Neville siguió volando alrededor del castillo hasta que su capa se engancho en la lanza de una estatua. Se quedó colgado. Lamentablemente la tela se empezó a rasgar. La capa se rompió del todo pero se engancho de nuevo en una antorcha. Finalmente cayó al suelo.

-¡Todo el mundo atrás!-La señora Hooch se abrió camino entre los alumnos y se arrodilló junto a él.

Se había roto la muñeca. Nos ordenó a todos el no usar las escobas y esperarla hasta que volviera de llevar Neville a la enfermería. Observé cómo se marchó con él y suspiré. _(Quizás no soy la única con mala suerte aquí.)_

-Devuélvemela, Malfoy.-Escuché la voz de Harry y me di la vuelta.

Fruncí el ceño al ver como el cabeza tiza tenía la recordadora.

-No. Creo que la pondré en algún sitio donde no pueda encontrarla.-Se montó en su escoba y se alejó varios metros.- ¿Qué tal en la azotea?

Vale, eso había ido demasiado lejos. Harry y yo nos miramos y montamos de nuevo.

-¡Harry, no! Y tú también, Alex; la señora Hooch ha dicho…-Hermione comenzó a darnos la charla.

-¡Al infierno con todo!-Grité mientras despegue con Harry siguiéndome.

-Malfoy, devuélvenosla o te tiramos de tu escoba.-Le amenazó.

-¿De veras?-se burló y volé para alcanzarle.

Intento esquivarme pero fui lo suficientemente rápida para atrapar la recordadora. Me miró asombrado mientras yo sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Buscas algo?-Le agité la recordadora delante de sus narices.

-Muy bien, vamos a jugar, chucho.

Malfoy voló hacia a mí y me desvié pero él volvió. Seguí esquivándole mientras volábamos alrededor del castillo. Desafortunadamente me acorraló contra una pared.

-Hoy estoy de buen humor. Si me la devuelves considerare la opción de dejarte ir.-Me propuso con arrogancia.

**-¡HARRY, PASE LARGO!**

Lance la recordadora sobre la cabeza de Draco hacia Harry. La tiré con todas mi fuerzas y lo más lejos que pude y temí que no pudiera atraparla a tiempo. Pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para coger la pequeña bola de cristal antes de que rompiera una ventana.

-¡Si! ¡Toma ya!-Vitoreé y descendí al suelo para reunirme con el equipo Gryffindor. – ¡Buen trabajo, Harry!

-¡Tu también has estado genial!-Me devolvió el cumplido y estrechamos las manos con sendas sonrisas de orgullo.

-¡Harry Potter y Alex Kane!-Oímos una voz autoritaria y palidecimos.

Nos dimos la vuelta para encontrarnos a la jefa de la casa Gryffindor mirándonos de brazos cruzados.

-Seguidme.- Ambos tragamos saliva y obedecimos. _(¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Si no fuera tan molesto no estaríamos en esta situación!_

-Maldito cabeza tiza…


End file.
